


Look Who’s Back

by PsychoLynx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx
Summary: Coulson is back! (Avengers React!)





	Look Who’s Back

“Coulson!” Steve gasped “You’re alive!”

Coulson stared “Yeah, I’m alive. Did Fury not tell you that?”

“No!”

“What about you guys?”

“No,” said Barton.

“Not even a hint,” Natasha said.

“Nobody tells me anything,” Bruce said awkwardly “Apparently they think I can’t keep a secret.” 

Coulson looked at Tony “You’ve hacked SHIELD; shouldn’t you have known at least?”

“I didn’t read everything; that’s decades worth of reports!”

“Fury was a secretive man, Son of Coul.”

“Well then,” Coulson put his hands in his pockets “I guess none of you have an excuse for not calling me on my birthday anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Mes Amis!


End file.
